Ansatsu
by little lillith
Summary: Itachi Uchiha ditemukan mati terbunuh tepat dua hari setelah seseorang asing masuk ke kehidupannya, masuk ke rumahnya. Liku-liku misteri kematiannya menimbulkan misteri. Mungkinkan pemuda seumuran adiknya itu adalah pembunuhnya?


**Ansatsu**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Pindahan dari Uzugakure Technical High School. Mulai hari ini, saya minta bantuan teman-teman sekalian," dan lalu disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari seorang remaja berusia sekitar enam belas tahun itu.

Kedua puluh tujuh siswa didepannya mengamati dengan saksama sosok itu. Beberapa diantara mereka seperti sedang bertanya-tanya dalam otak masing-masing. Dalam hening, sampai salah satu diantara mereka mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Uzugakure, di mana itu?" disambut anggukkan dari teman sebelahnya. Yang lain mengikuti dengan rebut-ribut kecil. Saling berbisik sepertinya.

Si pemuda berambut pirang menggaruk dagunya. Dipandangi olehnya orang-orang yang menunggu jawabannya secara acak. "Hmm, dekat Iwagakure."

"Iwagakure itu sendiri di mana?" celetuk salah satu murid yang duduk tepat di depan meja guru.

Rebut-ribut kali ini lebih keras. Sepertinya beberapa memang penasaran dengan nama daerah tak lazim begitu. Tersembunyi di balik pusaran. Tersembunyi di balik batu. Rasanya tidak mungkin akan ada tempat dinamai begitu.

Tapi ya siapa tahu? Dunia luas, kan?

"Ya, ya sudah. Kalian boleh berkenalan dengan Uzumaki-san di luar jam pelajaran. Sekarang, Uzumaki-san, boleh duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana. Tepat di belakang Uchiha Sasuke-san," terang seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan tulisan 'Prof. Asuma' di dada sebelah kanannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Bagaikan jala yang dibuka dan ikan langsung berhamburan keluar. Sama seperti keadaan murid Hidden Leaf High School.

Beberapa di antaranya segera pergi ke cafeteria untuk berburu makanan. Sebagian berhamburan mencari tempat yang pas untuk membuka bekal makan siang yang sengaja di bawa dari rumah.

Di bagian atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang tidak begitu banyak dipilih oleh murid. Hanya sekitar lima belas orang saja yang ada di sana. Termasuk tiga orang yang sekarang sedang duduk santai.

"Jadi Uzumaki-kun sekarang tinggal di rumah Sasuke-kun, ya?" tanya seorang gadis manis dengan rambut merah jambu dengan semangat. Nada bicaranya menandakan bahwa gadis ini memang hobi mengobrol. "Apa kau masih saudaranya?"

Lalu dua pasang mata tertuju pada arah pemuda tampan khas Uchiha yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kedua belah tangannya terlipat manis di dadanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Nii-san akan membawa pulang orang ke rumah. Bahkan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal," tukasnya tajam. Berbeda dengan gadis tadi, kali ini, dari nada bicara si pemuda menandakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang hobi berbincang-bincang.

"Sama seperti semalam. Bicaramu tidak sopan, Teme! Sudah aku katakan aku ini adalah anak dari sahabat ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina. Aku baru di kota ini, makanya aku kebingungan. Tidak sengaja aku bertemu kakakmu. Kemurahan hatinya menuntunku untuk tinggal sementara di rumahmu. Sampai ibuku datang ke Konoha ini," tuturnya panjang lebar.

Ketiganya lalu saling tatap. Silih berganti.

Sampai si gadis, Haruno Sakura, menepuk tangannya. Berusaha memecah es beku diantara ketiganya.

"Di rumah tadi aku membuat sandwich. Aku tahu kalian lapar. Kebetulan sekali aku membuat tiga. Akan aku bagi kalian satu-satu. Ini untukmu, Uzumaki-kun. Ah, boleh aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun?" sambil mengulurkan tangan putih halusnya yang memegang roti isi yang mengapit daging ayam dan sayuran yang seperti merangsek keluar batas roti gandum berbau wangi itu.

Tangan tan Naruto menerimanya dengan suka hati, "Sesukamu."

Baru saja tangan putih itu kembali terulur, Uchiha Sasuke membuang muka, memberi aba-aba yang berkata aku-tidak-mau. Dan tangan itu kembali ditariknya.

Lima menit ketiganya bergumul dalam diam. Dua karena sibuk makan, satunya masih memangku tangan.

"Oh ya, lelaki barusan yang kau ceritakan-"

"Itachi-nii?" potong Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan. Hampir bahasanya tidak terbaca.

"Ya, dia tunanganku. Orang dengan raut wajah pahit di sana.." sambil menunjuk-nunjuk menggodai. "..adalah calon adik ipar kecilku yang lucu."

Yang ditunjuk segera mendelik kasar. Memasang tampang sesangar mungkin dan berusaha menyangkal bahwa dirinya adalah bukan adik-kecil-lucu seperti yang barusan didefinisikan.

Dua tadi tertawa. Si gadis sebentar melupakan posisinya sebagai perempuan dengan membahak.

Tidak begitu lama, terdengar kepakan sayap dari atas mereka. Seekor merpati tiba-tiba hinggap begitu saja di pundak Naruto.

Haruno Sakura menatap takjub tidak percaya. Dilihat dengan dua bola mata beriris hijau itu tangan Naruto mengelus-elus leher si burung. "Kawaii! Itu milikmu, Naruto-kun? Boleh aku pegang? Ne? ne?"

Tidak langsung menjawab. Alis matanya terangkat sebentar. Dipapahnya si burung ke pundak si gadis.

"Dia tidak akan mematuk?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Pelan, namun terdengar jelas. Pemuda yang hampir dilupakan keberadaannya mendecih sekali.

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa biji kacang dari kantong sakunya. Biji-bijian itu lalu diberikan pada burung. Si burung lalu mematukinya satu-satu.

"Jinak, ya?" pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Dengan menyaksikan saja semuanya sudah sudah tahu. "Namanya?"

"Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?"

"Hitung saja bulu di ekornya. Kelihatan jelas ada sembilan helai,"

Sakura beranjak mendekatinya. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ditarik Sasuke supaya lebih mendekat.

Ada sebuah kerutan di dahi Naruto.

"Kalau mau bergabung mengobrol jangan sungkan," lalu bibir manisnya tersenyum.

Kembali Uchiha bungsu membuang muka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-kun. Akan mengambil klub apa nantinya? Kalau aku mengambil drama dan memasak. Sasuke-kun dia masuk ke catur. Seleranya memang tua," kembali tawanya tergelak. Tidak diperdulikannya ada aura mencekam tepat di samping kirinya.

Baru saja dirinya sedang menimbang-nimbang, bel sekolah tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Mau tidak mau mereka membubarkan diri.

Yang paling pertama bergegas adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Disusul di belakangnya oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan berlawanan arah. Rupanya dia tidak sekelas. Sekolah ini memang memisahkan murid laki-laki dan murid perempuan.

.

.

"Itadakimasu!"

Empat orang di depan meja makan berseru bersamaan. Lalu keempatnya segera bersantap-ria ditemani berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji rapi. Sedang makan besar.

Keempat-empatnya makan dengan tertib. Tidak ada sepatah-kata pun yang keluar. Kurang lebih dua-puluh menit dalam keadaan begitu.

Saat makan malam berakhir, datang empat pelayan dengan dua kereta dorong kosong dan dua kereta dorong membawa beberapa makanan penutup.

Mungkin dimaafkan kalau berbincang sambil makan makanan penutup. Dengan sangat formal, kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Minggu depan, perusahaan kita akan resmi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan terkemuka milik Hyuuga. Aku harap, kalau tidak keberatan, kalian berkenan datang pada acara peresmiannya."

Cahaya lampu yang amat terang bisa dengan jelas menangkap wajah sumringah dari mulut lelaki muda barusan. Tepukkan tangan serta tawa manis Haruno segera membalasnya.

Naruto yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa itu ikut-ikutan tertawa sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyalami Itachi. Balasannya adalah senyuman.

Sedangkan seorang lagi yang harusnya sama-sama bahagia malah biasa saja. Seakan dirinya sudah tahu bahwa semuanya memang akan terjadi. Itu membuat kakaknya maklum saja.

Rasa kue tart dengan krim yougurt yang lembut itu terasa benar-benar nikmat. Atau memang dari mulanya memang sudah nikmat. Senyum tak hentinya menyertai mereka. Tentu kecuali si bungsu tadi.

Naruto terloncat dari tempat duduknya dengan tiba-tiba. Bahkan tidak sadar bahwa beberapa barang terjatuh, termasuk kue tart yang belum dihabiskannya. Telapak tangannya menepuk dahi cukup keras. Itu menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya. Termasuk pelayan yang berdiri siap tak jauh dari meja makan.

Salah satu pelayan segera menghampiri bekas tempat duduk yang berantakkan. Dipungutinya satu-satu benda-benda jatuh tadi. Tangannya member kode supaya temannya segera membantunya.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan bangun dari tempt duduk. Membuntuti Naruto yang belum lama keluar.

Cuma butuh enam menit untuk mencarinya. Sasuke sudah menemukan pemuda berambut kuning cerah di halaman depannya. Saat dirinya datang, burung merpati putih di tangannya langsung terbang. Kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seseorang.

"Teme! Kau membuat Kyuubi-ku takut. Untung saja aku sudah selesai memberinya makan," ujarnya bersungut tanpa seinci pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku yang ada di belakangmu," balasnya dengan nada sarkatis.

Kali ini kepala berambut acak-acakan bertolak ke belakang. Benar saja, ada tubuh tinggi, hampir kurus, sedang melihatnya.

"Itachi-nii tidak mungkin menyusulku. Sakura-chan sudah akrab dengan Kyuubi, dia tidak mungkin kaget begitu kalau Sakura-chan yang datang. Jawabannya sudah pasti, kau."

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal, "Rupanya merpati itu tidak menyukaiku."

Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tepat setelah Sasuke selesai bicara. Ingin mengutarakan kalau dugaan itu pas di sasaran.

Acuh tak acuh, kedua tangannya ia posisikan di depan dada. Gaya khasnya.

"Kau menyusulku pasti karena ketidak-sopananku meninggalkan meja makan, kan?" bertanya sambil melirik pada orang yang ditanyanya. Dan tidak ada sahutan sama-sekali. Dia artikan sebagai 'Ya'. "Aku minta maaf, sampaikan ini pada Sakura-chan dan Itachi-nii. Tadi aku benar-benar lupa belum memberi makan Kyuubi. Takutnya dia keburu menyusulku ke dalam rumah. Atau berbuat onar di taman indahmu. Atau malah mati. Yang terahir itu yang paling tidak boleh terjadi."

Masih belum menyahut.

Naruto memperhatikan secara saksama. Ekspresi kesal yang tadi begitu kental kini sedikit berkurang. Ia anggap sebagai kata, 'Jangan diulangi.' Dirinya mengangguk pada anggapannya yang ia buat sendiri.

Mungkin permintaan maaf saja dirasanya sudah cukup. Sasuke lalu menyeret langkah kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah besar nan indah bergaya khas barat itu.

.

.

"Itachi-nii tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Naruto pada salah satu pelayan berbaju biru tua di sampingnya yang sedang menuang susu.

Si pelayan terkaget sebentar. Lalu kembali menuang susu. Tanpa memberi jawaban apapun.

"Bodoh! Saat di ruang makan dilarang ada pembicaraan antara Tuan dan pelayan. Yang duduk menghadap meja makan diartikan Tuan. Kalaupun harus ada pembicaraan, itu haruslah yang amat penting dan mendesak," untuk pertama kalinya pemuda tampan Uchiha ini menjelaskan panjang lebar. Bisa langsung diketahui bahwa aturan tersebut sangat penting sampai dirinya mau berkorban waktu menjelaskan.

"Mana aku tahu," balas Naruto dengan ketidak-pedulian sangat kentara. Tangan kecokelatannya menjepit dua lembar roti dengan isinya telur dan beberapa lembar selada.

Tak kalah, Sasuke pun menjepitkan tangannya pada dua lembar roti dengan isi beberapa potong tomat. Sarapan yang dia rasa sempurna.

Naruto mengamati satu-satu pelayan yang mematung. Tak sepasangpun dari mata para pelayan berani menatap mereka berdua. Pemandangan seperti biasa. Sebenarnya dirinya sama-sekali tidak nyaman kalau harus makan seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya tidak biasa.

"Hei, aku juga akan masuk klub catur. Sama sepertimu."

"Hn,"

Lagi-lagi mengambil kesimpulan seenak dahi. Dianggapnya itu sebagai persetujuan. Kalau saja tidak disetujui, pastilah dirinya akan dikatai 'bodoh' 'orang sepertimu tidak cocok masuk klubku' atau semacamnya.

Jujur ini diluar apa yang ia pikirkan semalam. Dan itu sangat mempermudahnya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" tidak salah lagi, suara nona muda Haruno Sakura. Tangannya melambai-lambai tinggi-tinggi. Ingin segera diketahui keberadaannya.

"Tidak perlu teriak, Sakura!" sedikit membentak.

"Sudah aku bilang, panggil aku 'Sakura-nee'! sebegitu enggankah?" sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura tidak sendirian. Dirinya bersama seorang gadis manis berambut hampir hitam panjang. Dicium dari wangi parfumnya yang berkelas, sudah tidak diragukan bahwa si gadis manis ini bukan orang biasa-biasa saja. Adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal sebagai keluarga dengan perusahaan yang sangat sukses.

Sesukses Uchiha.

Dikaitkan dengan tadi malam, perusahaan Hyuuga ini tidak lama lagi akan segera menjadi kolega perusahaan Uchiha.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa hebatnya jika dua perusahaan raksasa itu bergabung. Kehebohannya sudah merupakan rahasia umum. Beritanya hampir setiap hari bisa dijumpai di berbagai surat kabar.

"Nah, Naruto-kun! Ini Hyuuga Hinata. Sahabat ku bahkan sejak kami masih dalam kandungan. Iya kan, Hinata-chan?" dua gadis yang sama-sama berparas cantik kemudian terkekeh.

'Masih dalam kandungan' pasti mengacu pada ibu-ibu mereka. Diartikan, ibu Sakura dan ibu Hinata merupakan sahabat bahkan sebelum mereka dilahirkan. Begitulah.

Tangan Hinata lalu terulai lemah. Disambut tangan Naruto. Puas Sakura dengan jabatan tangan keduanya, bibirnya merekah tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke seperti dilupakan keberadaannya. Dirinya memang kurang suka dengan apa yang dinamakan bergaul. Bahkan dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya sekalipun. Jauh lebih suka diam dan menjaga jarak. Walau cuma sedikit.

"Naruto-kun, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah membaca kertas formulir klub-klub ekstrakulikuler yang aku berikan kemarin bukan? Jadi ambil yang mana?" lagi-lagi Sakura yang mengambil bagian bicara.

"Catur," jawabnya hanya seperlunya saja.

Raut kekecewaan sangat kuat terluhat di wajah Sakura, "Catur?"

"Ya, catur," menegaskan bahwa yang dikatakan sebelumnya memang kata 'catur'. Terdengar seperti itu dan memang yang ia maksudkan adalah itu.

"Hanya catur?" masih belum puas dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mencoba siapa tahu kelak jawaban itu akan berubah.

Dan kembali mengecewakannya. Kepala pirang mengangguk. Benar-benar untuk 'catur'.

"Ah, tidak mau tahu. Kau juga harus ikut klub dramaku. Lihat, Hinata juga ikut!" sambil menggandeng tangan lemah gadis berambut panjang tadi. Dilihatnya Hinata memaksakan tersenyum. "Hinata boleh saja bersikap begini, tapi kalau kau sudah menyaksikannya di panggung, kau akan disuguhi sandiwara sekelas artis terkenal."

"Ja-jangan begitu, Sakura-chan. Kau membuatku malu," suara sangat lembut keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ragu-ragu dalam bicara. Tahulah kita bahwa dia adalah seorang pemalu.

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam tas kulit jinjing miliknya. Kertas itu sudah diisi sebelumnya. Hanya menyisakan satu kolom kosong. Tangannya lalu kembali merogoh tas. Mengambil sebuah pulpen.

"Tipe orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak."

"Berisik kau, Sasuke-kun!" dengusnya pura-pura kesal. Kertas dan pulpen barusan lalu diserahkan pada Naruto. Lebih tepatnya disodorkan. "Nah, nah. Ikut klubku, kan? Tinggal tanda tangan saja."

Benar saja. Semua titik-titik sudah dipenuhi. Bahkan di kolom yang tadi diperkirakan kosong itu sudah tercantum nama dengan lengkap.

"Cuma tinggal tanda tangan," tersenyum semanis mungkin. Daripada yang sedang mengajak, senyuman itu lebih bisa diartikan permohonan. 'Tolong masuk klubku' terpampang di wajahnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Lekas dirinya menandatangani formulir itu.

Wajah Sakura kali ini menampakkan kepuasan yang tidak terhingga. Bahkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih dipamerkan begitu saja. Bukankan seorang gadis kurang sopan kalau tersenyum begitu?

Beberapa detik selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke, yang memang sudah memisahkan diri itu, berjalan menjauh. Tangannya merogoh saku baju seragamnya. Dikeluarkannya benda berbentuk persegi panjang, handphone. Dengan ibu jari saja, _handphone_ itu bisa dengan mudah terbuka. Setelah menekan salah satu tuts _handphone_nya, lalu benda itu diletakkan di telinganya. Sama sekali tidak terdengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuka dan si penelpon. Namun ekspresi tidak biasa itu menunjukkan kalau telpon itu bukan membawa kabar menyenangkan.

Selesai dengan percakapan singkat itu Sasuke melangkah sedikit gontai kepada ketiganya.

"Sasu..ke?" seolah melihat gagak di dalam _handphone_ lipat Sasuke yang belum sempat dimasukannya. "Kenapa Itachi-san?"

Mata hitam Sasuke agaknya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura mengetahui bahwa berita itu tentang tuangannya. Lalu kekagetan itu luntur. Di jam-jam seperti ini hanyalah hal-hal penting saja yang membuatnya sudi mengankat panggilan telpon untuknya.

Dan hal penting itu tidak mungkin kalau tidak menyangkut kakaknya.

"Kakakku ditemukan meninggal terbunuh."

Serasa ada petir di siang bolong. Tas kulit dan selembar kertas Haruno muda itu jatuh ke tanah. Wajahnya pucat.

Naruto tak kalah kaget. Bahkan tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dan ekspresinya juga menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Lalu ia menutup matanya. Menunduk dalam-dalam.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

Saya hampir tidak percaya bahwa saya baru saja menulis cerita kurang dari dua belas jam.

Rindu rasanya tidak menorehkan cerita di fanfiction(dot)net ini. Dan ini debut pertama saya di dalam cerita misteri. Bukan berarti horror ya. Tertarik sekali saya membuat cerita seperti ini setelah membaca _**'The Adventure of Phantomhive Young Master'**_ dari fandom _crossover_ **Sherlock Holmes** dengan **Kuroshitsuji** karyanya senpai saya, _**Raikou**_. Padahal ide cerita ini sebenarnya sudah sangat lama saya dapat.

Tertarik untuk menebak-nebak siapa pelakunya?

Tapi sebenarnya tujuan fanfiksi ini bukanlah cerita misterinya. Tapi bagaimana si pelaku membolak-balik fakta. Dan _line_ utama saya tentang fanfiksi ini adalah persahabatan. Malah saya sempat berpikir saya-tidak-begitu-perduli-kalaupun-pembaca-tahu-pelakunya-sejak-awal.

Akan dibuat dalam empat chapter. Dan di chapter depan, mungkin, akan sangat jelas siapa pelakunya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca sampai sini. Segala kekurangan saya mohon maklumnya. Bagi yang bersedia member masukan, dengan senang hati saya persilakan.

Salam hangat saya.


End file.
